


Bulletproof » Narcos

by dani_djarin



Category: Narcos (TV)
Genre: Colombia - Freeform, F/M, Narcos - Freeform, dea, netflix
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29485866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dani_djarin/pseuds/dani_djarin
Summary: ❝No es como si me estuviera enamorando; sólo te quiero para que no me hagas ningún bien, y te ves como si fueras capaz.❞Balas, drogas y un país dividido al borde de una crisis es a lo que Gabriela se tuvo que enfrentar desde que puso un pie en territorio colombiano.Con todo en su contra, ella y su equipo luchan una guerra sin cuartel en donde perder no es una opción. Sin embargo, las masacres aumentan, el peligro está al acecho y la única persona en la que cree que puede confiar probablemente también sea su boleto al infierno.
Relationships: Javier Peña/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	1. 01. El informante

* * *

**01\. El informante**

Pierdo la noción del tiempo.

Los minutos se estiran hasta convertirse en horas interminables mientras permanezco sentada detrás de aquel escritorio con la cabeza metida entre cientos de expedientes y reportes que se siguen acumulando. Una parte de mi cerebro es perfectamente consciente de que llevo casi dos días sin descansar, pero me resulta fácil, demasiado fácil, ignorar mis necesidades básicas.

El olor a tabaco impregna, de pronto, la oficina y hace que mi dolor de cabeza alcance niveles insospechados y se vuelva insoportable. Odio el humo de los cigarrillos casi tanto como fumar. Detesto la manera en que su asqueroso hedor se pega a mi cabello, mi ropa y todo cuanto me rodea.

Mis ojos inmediatamente se dirigen a la única persona que me acompaña. Desde el otro extremo de la oficina veo al hombre que ha encendido aquella cosa asquerosa. Él no es consciente de mi mirada asesina, pues también está concentrado en su propia pila de documentos.

Le da una calada al cigarrillo y expulsa el humo.

—Apaga esa mierda —le espetó a Peña, a mi derecha— Pareces una chimenea andante.

El hombre desvía su atención de los papeles y me da una mirada divertida, enarcando una ceja en mi dirección. Su postura se asemeja a la de un vaquero despreocupado y, por algún motivo que desconozco, eso me enoja todavía más.

—¿Qué pasa, preciosa? ¿Amaneciste con el pie izquierdo?

Suspiro y decido no responder. Se podría decir que somos "compañeros" de manera temporal, y la idea en sí no me desagrada.

Javier Peña es también un agente especial de la DEA, y el hijo de puta más testarudo y de moral dudosa que conozco. Me cae bien, pero en momentos como este mientras yo casi no puedo mantener los ojos abiertos, él se pavonea por la oficina como si no tuviese nada importante que hacer; después de todo, no tiene por qué esforzarse, nadie nunca ha cuestionado su capacidad de pertenecer a la organización.

Al cabo de un par de horas más todavía me queda una gran pila de folios. No he conseguido nada relevante todavía, ni un sólo nombre o lugar que nos pudiese resultar de ayuda o nos brindase una pista. Es frustrante.

_A la mierda_ , pienso antes de tirar a un lado las hojas que sujeto.

Siento la mirada de Javier cuando me levanto pero lo ignoro. De seguro me está mirando el culo, como acostumbra. Hago una mueca al estirarme, mis articulaciones crujen y los músculos protestan luego de haber permanecido tantas horas en la misma posición.

—¿Alguna novedad? —inquiere, y casi puedo ver en sus ojos una chispa de verdadera curiosidad. He aprendido a reconocer cuando se pone en modo profesional por cómo la sonrisa pícara que curva sus labios se transforma en una mueca y su expresión se endurece.

—Nada hasta ahora —respondo con sequedad. Me duelen las sienes— Pero aún quedan varios archivos, siéntete libre de revisarlos.

—No me pagan para hacer tu trabajo, _preciosa_.

Eso logra sacarme una sonrisa. Javier adora meterse conmigo, es su manera de romper la tensión y tantear el terreno. Él y todos aquí en Colombia saben que no estoy aquí sólo por mi cara bonita.

—¿Acaso soy tu secretaria? —me cruzo de brazos y su mirada se dirige de inmediato hacia mis pechos. Ni siquiera intenta ocultarlo.

Javier me parece excepcionalmente predecible en momentos como este, dejándose llevar por su testosterona. Es jodidamente bueno en lo que hace pero piensa con la cabeza equivocada la mayoría de veces.

—No lo eres —se levanta de su silla y cruza la oficina en mi dirección sin quitarme los ojos de encima. Un brillo perverso aparece en su mirada. Decido no inmutarme en lo absoluto, cuadro bien los hombros y alzo la barbilla. Finalmente decide detenerse sólo a unos cuantos centímetros, tan cerca que huelo el olor a tabaco en su aliento— Y es una verdadera lástima, porque te haría usar todos los días faldas diminutas para poder apreciar ese culo como Dios manda.

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás y suelto una carcajada.

—Eres un cerdo, Javier.

Avanzo hacia la puerta sin mirar a mi compañero, aunque oigo su risa a mis espaldas.

Todo eso no es más que parte de su interpretación de vaquero rudo que saca cuando estamos a solas, nunca se dirigiría a mí de ese modo estando frente a otros. Eso debo reconocerlo, es el primero que me trató como su igual desde que me trasladaron aquí, y no como la nueva secretaria que mandaron de Los Estados Unidos para servirles café y contestar llamadas.

Maldición, odiaba pensar en mí misma como una secretaria más. No me había partido el culo para terminar detrás de un escritorio, me merecía este trabajo, o al menos la oportunidad de demostrarle a mis antiguos jefes que habían estado equivocados. Después de todo, ya tenía una buena reputación que me precedía.

El viaje de camino a casa se me hace eterno mientras conduzco por las calles de Bogotá en dirección al departamento que la DEA ha alquilado para mí, tomando una ruta distinta como hago siempre. Creo que hasta me he quedado dormida un par de veces al detenerme en los semáforos. Estoy exhausta, aunque de algún modo consigo llegar sin causar un accidente.

El interior del departamento es anodino, carente de cualquier decoración especial u objetos que indiquen a simple vista que yo lo habito. Incluso todavía quedan unas cuantas cajas en una esquina sin desempacar desde hace un año. Me gusta más de ese modo, siento que podría dejar el lugar atrás en cualquier momento si así lo quisiera. Nada me ata a este sitio.

Luego de dejar mi arma y mi placa en el recibidor, me siento en el sofá de la sala mirando a mi alrededor. Al frente, sobre una mesita de madera, descansan una botella de whisky y un vaso de cristal. Sin dudarlo lleno el vaso hasta la mitad y me lo bebo de golpe. Apenas siento el ardor mientras el líquido ambarino baja por mi garganta.

Después de un largo día, este es mi mejor consuelo.

A mis veintiséis nunca había esperado encontrarme en Colombia. Durante los últimos diez años mi vida había estado cambiando de rumbo de manera constante a medida que las puertas que me ayudarían a cumplir mis sueños se iban cerrando una por una. Estudié psicología aunque mi meta desde un principio fue entrar al Servicio Secreto; y logré pasar cada maldita prueba de tiro, cada examen. ¿Y todo para qué? Al final terminé relegada a un escritorio investigando mierdas sin importancia mientras que mis otros compañeros, los que sí tenían pene, fueron puestos en la Casa Blanca.

No me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados pudriéndome lentamente en una oficina en Washington DC. Pensé que con la DEA iba a ser distinto, que iba a tener al menos trabajo de campo.

Y tuve razón, ellos estaban mucho más conscientes de mis capacidades y los usos que podrían darles. Hice la solicitud, completé los exhaustivos exámenes y el entrenamiento; así fue cómo terminé un año y medio después en la capital del café y, por cómo iban las cosas, la cocaína. Aunque no todo fue color de rosas, los agentes de aquí se negaron a tener a una mujer en sus filas. Para ellos, había llegado desde tan lejos para ser la secretaria de lujo

Sólo necesité una oportunidad, una sola, para demostrarle a Peña que podía contar conmigo.

Sonrío cuando la imagen de Javier ocupa mis pensamientos. Es un idiota, pero confío en él con mi vida. Sé que va a cuidarme la espalda si fuese necesario tanto como yo cuido la suya.

Con desgana, me sirvo otro trago de whisky, el cual se ha convertido en mi mejor amigo. Quizás la vida aquí no sería tan mala siempre que lo tenga cerca.

...

Me despierto varias horas después con un grito ahogado. Todo en el interior del departamento está a oscuras y me siento repentinamente desorientada. El corazón me palpita con fuerza contra el esternón, tan rápido que siento que se me va a escapar del pecho, y el aire me falta.

Los golpes en la puerta resuenan por sobre mis jadeos. Estoy casi segura de que no es la primera vez que tocan; de hecho, siento que eso es lo que me ha despertado de manera tan abrupta.

Alguien la aporrea desde el otro lado con insistencia.

De pronto, me encuentro actuando por puro instinto de supervivencia. Camino descalza y sin hacer ruido, hasta el lugar donde dejé mi arma. Es una suerte que el departamento casi no cuente con mobiliario, ya que de otro modo hubiese terminado tropezando. Palpo a ciegas hasta que las yemas de mis dedos perciben el frío metal de mi arma reglamentaria y se cierran en torno a esta.

Los golpes continúan.

_Mierda_ , pienso. _Mierda, mierda, mierda_

Pese a que hay todo un embrollo en mi mente, este sólo ocupa una pequeña porción de mis pensamientos. Mi cuerpo sabe cómo moverse en estas situaciones, es casi un acto reflejo avanzar con el arma amartillada y el dedo sobre el gatillo.

Contengo la respiración cuando me inclino hacia la mirilla de la puerta para ver quién está del otro lado.

—Hijo de puta —susurro y luego quito el seguro, lista para meterle un tiro a Julián.

Nuestro alivio al vernos es casi palpable. Él, por supuesto, comprueba que sigo viva; y yo que no es uno de los hombres que los narcotraficantes han mandado por mí.

—Creí que te habían hecho una _visita_.

"Visita" es un término coloquial, un eufemismo, para explicar las carnicerías que dejaban detrás los esbirros cada vez que los mandaban por uno de nosotros.

—Estaba durmiendo —le pongo el seguro al arma y relajo mi posición— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tienes algo para mí?

Él sonríe y alza una botella de whisky como si fuese una ofrenda, un regalo para empezar con buen pie.

Uno que estoy más que feliz de aceptar.

—Pasa —me hago a un lado de mala gana.

Me demoro unos segundos viendo que no haya nadie sospechoso en el pasillo antes de cerrar con seguro la puerta detrás de nosotros.

Julián se siente como en su casa. Va hasta el interruptor y de pronto, la sala está iluminada.

—Carajo, Julián —me cubro los ojos mientras ellos se acostumbran al doloroso fulgor de la luz— ¿Qué quieres?

Alza un dedo como diciendo que lo espere y va a la cocina. Siento que está extrañamente de buen humor. Regresa con dos vasos limpios y nos sirve una buena cantidad de whisky.

—No hay mejor manera de empezar una conversación —dice mientras se acomoda en el sofá, tendiéndome el vaso de manera tentadora.

Admito que tiene un punto.

Julián Castro es un policía, y no de los buenos. Se dejó comprar con _plata_ para hacerse el ciego y ayudar a que el poder de los narcotraficantes que ahora queríamos combatir aumentara a niveles estratosféricos. Además de eso, es mi informante. Su jefe tiene comunicación directa con alguno de los hombres más cercanos a Escobar. A Julián le gusta jugar con fuego, ¿qué más puedo decir? Como si fuera poco volverse corrupto, ahora le clavaba un puñal a esa gente que le había permitido comprarse un carro del año.

—¿Entonces sí tienes información? —inquiero tomando el vaso que me sigue extendiendo. Me acomodo al otro extremo del sofá y le doy un sorbo a mi bebida con precaución.

—Sí, Gaby, es algo gordo —él se bebe el contenido de su vaso de golpe. Su rostro, bronceado por el inclemente sol de Bogotá, enrojece de inmediato y hace una mueca mientras el líquido le quema la garganta camino al estómago.

Reprimo una sonrisa burlona. _Novato_

—Adelante, te escucho.

—Quiero mi pago por adelantado —dice, pasando nerviosamente una mano por su cabeza.

Me echo a reír.

—Sabes que no funciona así, campeón —sonrío, y dejo mi vaso sobre la mesa que tengo delante.

Él me imita antes de deslizarse un poco más cerca de mí, su mano izquierda vuela hacia mi muslo y va subiendo. No dejo de sonreír mientras lo contemplo suplicarme con la mirada.

—Te he extrañado —su voz adquiere un matiz serio que no me gusta. No me gusta para nada la dirección que esto está tomando— ¿No me has extrañado también?

—¿Es lo que quieres oír? —me mira directamente, dolido, pero su mano no deja de subir por mi muslo— Más te vale que sea algo bueno, o te puedes ir olvidando de esto.

Finalmente, separo las piernas para darle la bienvenida y me acerco para besarlo.

Si hay algo mejor que un buen vaso de whisky, es un buen sexo. Este trabajo no resulta fácil, a veces te exige más de lo que puedes dar. Es extenuante, pesado, y no siempre recibes la recompensa esperada. Julián me ha ofrecido un escape muy satisfactorio al estrés del trabajo. Ambos salimos ganando con este acuerdo tácito desde el inicio, pero era sólo eso: sexo. Nada de compromisos ni de ataduras.

Pienso sobre el rumbo que han tomado las acciones de Julián en estos últimos meses. Sé que algo ha cambiado pero realmente no me importa ahondar en eso mientras siga cumpliendo su parte del trato. Si ha confundido los términos de nuestro acuerdo es cosa suya, yo únicamente necesito información de su parte.

E incluso así, la sensación de sus dedos recorriendo mi espalda me hace estremecer.

Ambos permanecemos en silencio, acostados en el suelo y desnudos. Mi cabeza permanece apoyada en su hombro mientras su brazo me envuelve en un abrazo protector. _Ay, Julián, no arruines esto. Por favor._

De pronto, se estira para alcanzar su pantalón tirado en algún lugar cerca de nosotros. Lo observo con curiosidad mientras su mano libre saca de uno de sus bolsillos una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

Hago una mueca de asco.

—No prendas esa mierda aquí —le advierto.

Julián suspira y lanza la cajetilla lejos de nosotros.

—Olvidé que los odias.

—Apestan —arrugo la nariz— El olor me da dolor de cabeza.

Él ríe. Es una risa cansina, se encuentra agotado. Ha llegado la hora de que se vaya.

—¿Y qué hay de la información que me prometiste? —suelto mientras me levanto para servirme un poco más de licor.

Empiezo a recoger mi ropa desperdigada por la sala y me la coloco lo mejor que puedo. Mi cabello marrón está hecho un desastre, parece un nido de pájaros. Me paso los dedos para tratar de acomodarlo y Julián me mira divertido.

—Va a salir un cargamento en dos días. Uno grande, por tierra —se sienta para volver a alcanzar su pantalón y sacar una hoja de papel doblada— Espero que te sirva.

La tomo con cuidado.

—Ya es tarde —le recuerdo, mirando el reloj de la pared con impaciencia. Es casi medianoche.

—Me puedo quedar a dormir hoy.

—No lo creo. Mañana tengo trabajo.

Julián se lleva una mano al pecho de manera teatral, como si le hubiesen herido con un proyectil.

—Directo a mi corazón.

Las comisuras de mis labios se curvan hacia arriba.

—Estoy segura de que sobrevivirás, ahora mueve el culo. Vístete.

—Eso no ha sido muy romántico —se queja. Le lanzo la ropa que encuentro de camino a la puerta principal.

—No se supone que lo sea —replico con seriedad— Sólo intercambiamos información. Es parte del trabajo.

Se tarda un poco más de lo que me gustaría en ponerse la ropa, pero luego de largos minutos me da el alcance. Le abro la puerta y con un gesto lo invito a salir.

Él no se mueve. ¿Ahora qué?

—Cuídate, Gaby. La DEA se está metiendo demasiado, los empiezan a fastidiar. Volveré si te consigo algo más.

—Es mi trabajo molestar a los narcos, ¿recuerdas?

—Eso me temo —de manera inesperada, Julián me toma por los hombros y me planta un beso en los labios.

Sin más, sale de mi casa como una exhalación. Tan de prisa que me deja congelada por unos instantes antes de que pueda reaccionar y cerrar la puerta.

_Mierda, Julián._

**...**


	2. 02. Un favor

Hay noches en las que me cuesta conciliar el sueño. Es como si mi mente nunca dejara de correr, incapaz de desconectarse por completo. Me quedo hasta muy tarde mirando el techo blanco del dormitorio sumida en mis pensamientos, los cuales, casi siempre, involucran cosas del trabajo; otras, cuando no tengo tanta suerte, mi pasado.

Hay todo un embrollo en mi cerebro que no puedo solucionar del todo, una parte que no puede evitar darle vueltas a las cosas una y otra vez. Trato de hacer horas extras en la Embajada para agotarme y llegar rendida a casa, aunque a veces no funciona o no vale la pena.

Sin embargo, y para mi buena fortuna, esta noche Julián ha hecho un muy buen trabajo. Me siento extenuada, casi al punto de no poder mantener los ojos abiertos cuando salgo del baño luego de ducharme. Tropiezo con mis propios pies mientras camino en dirección a mi dormitorio ahogando un bostezo.

Esto es mejor que estar ebria.

Sonrío al ver la cama y soy feliz de acostarme desnuda bajo las sábanas. Finalmente me quedo dormida en cuestión de segundos, antes de que se me pueda ocurrir algún tema con el cual desvelarme.

Cuando despierto, tengo la agradable sensación de estar durmiendo sobre las nubes, como si mi cuerpo flotara. Una bruma se ha instalado en mi mente, nubla mis pensamientos, me impide hilarlos entre sí para formar ideas coherentes. Son estos los segundos que más disfruto del día, cuando ni siquiera tengo idea de quién soy o lo que hago.

Súbitamente, la sensación se desvanece mientras mis sentidos se van agudizando y todo aquello que ignoraba hace sólo unos segundos vuelve a caer sobre mí como un baldazo de agua helada.

Suelto un quejido y giro sobre un costado para darle la espalda a la ventana. Aún se encuentra oscuro afuera y no necesito ver el reloj en mi mesita de noche para saber que son las 5:50 AM, siempre me despierto a esa hora sin importar qué. Es un hábito del que no me puedo deshacer desde que empecé a entrenar.

La alarma sonará en diez minutos, así que, pese a que mi cuerpo desearía dormir un par de horas más, mi mente me recuerda que debo ponerme de pie y empezar a alistarme. Justo cuando termino de atar las zapatillas de deporte el horrible pitido de esta inunda la habitación y me levanto a apagarla.

Corro una hora a diario por las calles circundantes a mi edificio, siempre eligiendo el recorrido de manera aleatoria y mirando constantemente el reloj de pulsera para saber cuándo debo regresar. Por seguridad cambio mis rutinas todo el tiempo, de modo que a las personas se les dificulte seguirme la pista si lo intentaran.

Toda precaución es poca a la hora de evitar a los esbirros que podrían mandar tras de mí. He visto lo que les pasa a las personas descuidadas y no estoy dispuesta a terminar de ese modo.

Poco a poco, a medida que el cielo se va aclarando, la ciudad de Bogotá parece volver lentamente a la vida. Los ruidos aumentan a mi alrededor, al igual que el flujo de autos. Me pongo nerviosa si veo alguno pasando demasiado cerca pero mi corazón vuelve a su ritmo normal cuando confirmo que se trata de sólo mi imaginación.

Tal vez alguien pueda pensar que soy paranoica o que mi reacción es exagerada. La antigua Gabriela, la recién llegada, hubiese creído que estaba loca. Aunque aquello fue antes de conocer la verdadera cara de esto, lo que se oculta bajo la fachada de una ciudad normal. Hay todo un submundo lleno de cárteles, droga y asesinos. Sus acciones han sido tan notorias que lograron afectar directamente a mi país con las porquerías que exportan, y alguien tiene que controlar eso, arrancar la mierda de raíz para cortar toda su influencia sobre el resto del mundo.

Luchar contra esa gente tiene un precio, a veces demasiado caro.

Me ducho a toda prisa al regresar sintiendo que, entre la buena noche de Julián y el ejercicio, se me ha despejado la mente.

Contemplo por unos instantes la ropa que he elegido para el día de hoy, todavía dudando.

Una delicada blusa de gasa de un pálido rosa que se transparenta es mi arma secreta para conseguir lo que planeo. Dudo en ponérmela, ya que casi se podría considerar inapropiada para el trabajo, pero necesito un as bajo la manga para capturar la atención de Javier.

Me siento un poco idiota mientras termino de arreglarme frente al espejo. Nunca le pongo especial atención a mi apariencia al momento de ir al trabajo, salvo en días especiales, pero arreglarme específicamente para Javier... Bueno, me hace sentir avergonzada, como si también fuese una de esas _amigas_ que frecuenta.

_Todo sea por el trabajo_ , me digo.

Y luego suelto una carcajada al mirar mi aspecto. La verdad es que estoy más guapa de lo que podía esperar.

Cuando llego a la Embajada me siento de muy buen humor, incluso me animo a sonreír un par de veces a otros agentes durante mi camino hacia el elevador y, como espero, termino robando sus miradas.

A las ocho de la mañana, el piso de la DEA ya es un hervidero de personas. Ni siquiera imaginar la creciente pila de documentos que esperan ser examinados por mí logra alterar mi estado de ánimo, tengo una sola cosa en mente.

Tal y como espero Javi ya está en la oficina, detrás de su escritorio, redactando algún informe en la máquina de escribir.

Tengo la satisfacción de ver como sus cejas se levantan con sorpresa cuando cruzo la puerta. No trata de ocultar lo mucho que le ha gustado la blusa.

Le doy una sonrisa inocente y camino hacia él.

—Te estaba buscando —le digo ante la mirada interrogativa que me da, examinándome de la cabeza a los pies.

—¿Y para qué soy bueno? Espero que para algo malo —saco de mi bolso la hoja de papel que me dio Julián y la deslizo en su dirección, ignorando lo último que dijo. Duda un segundo antes de tomarla, sin molestarse en escrutar en contenido pues sus ojos siguen puestos en mí— ¿Y esto, preciosa?

—Información —respondo haciendo énfasis en esa única palabra. Coloco ambas manos sobre el escritorio y me inclino hacia adelante para poder verlo directo a los ojos, y también para que él tenga un buen vistazo de mi escote— Si la presento yo van a hacerme demasiadas preguntas que no quiero responder, tampoco en que tengamos tanto tiempo para eso; pero tú, Javier, eres el hombre de los milagros.

Sé que ha picado el anzuelo con mis palabras porque, sin quitarme la mirada de encima, desdobla la hoja y, con un suspiro, finalmente le da un vistazo.

—¿Estás segura de esto? —me pregunta al cabo de unos segundos— ¿Tu fuente es confiable?

—No te estuviera pidiendo esto si no lo fuera.

Entonces entrecierra los ojos y me da una mirada extraña que en un principio no sé cómo interpretar. Javier me observa como si me estuviera midiendo y luego, de un instante a otro, rompe a reír de un modo tan estrepitoso, sacudiendo la cabeza con incredulidad, que me hace pegar un brinco.

—¿Y la blusa era para qué, seducirme?

Reprimo una sonrisa y me enderezo, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Sólo quería ayudar a que tomaras la decisión correcta.

No hay muchas cosas que verdaderamente logren ponerme nerviosa o alterarme; pero algo en el aspecto de Javier cambia de repente, su mirada se oscurece y la sonrisa parece más bien una mueca amenazante. Me muerdo el labio, deseando que alguien se asome a la oficina, pero sé que eso no va a suceder. El hombre frente a mí se impulsa hacia atrás para levantarse de la silla y toma la casaca de cuero que está colgada en el respaldo.

Cuando veo que se me acerca, se me corta la respiración. Sigo cada uno de sus pasos con el rostro escrupulosamente sereno, sin querer demostrarle que me ha perturbado.

—Pues ten cuidado, Gaby, no puedes jugar con fuego sin quemarte —me advierte inclinándose para hablarme al oído, tan cerca que su respiración me estremece.

—¿Adónde vas? —le pregunto con voz queda al ver que pretende dejar la oficina.

—Voy a hablar con Carrillo sobre tu pista. Espera mis noticias, tal vez tengas que salir rápido.

Suspiro cuando me quedo sola. Vaya manera de empezar el día, Javier y sus palabras me han inquietado un poco, así que decido enfocarme de una vez en el trabajo para dejar de perder el tiempo.

El tiempo pasa y se extiende por lo que me parecer siglos. Después de un rato de emoción contenida mi cerebro deja de esperar la llamada de Javier y se enfoca de lleno en lo que tengo entre manos. Es una tarea complicada, pero es necesario resolver este revoltijo de información, darle un poco de sentido.

Todos sabemos sobre el hombre en la cúpula, la mente maestra de este negocio que se encarga de vender su producto por el mundo. Sin embargo, para poder desenmascararlo no basta sólo con saber su nombre y conocer su rostro. Necesitamos saber quiénes están detrás de él, sus hombres de confianza, sus sicarios, sus esbirros. También, por supuesto, sus espías. La corrupción y podredumbre de ese hombre alcanzó hasta los estratos del Gobierno. Julián es una prueba de que ni siquiera la policía resulta confiable. De modo que tengo que separar a los jefes de los peones sin dejar de reconocerlos a todos.

Y eso, actualmente, es un dolor en el culo para mí. Sobre todo porque muchos quieren trabajar con Pablo Escobar o para su gente, sus adeptos crecen día tras día. De modo que leo un informe tras otro, hago reportes para mis superiores y trato de armar una lista de los hombres más cercanos a Pablo Escobar, quien poco a poco se vuelve más poderoso y llama la atención del mundo con sus actos.

Claro que decirlo es más fácil que hacerlo. Tras haber leído cinco folios empiezo a sentir punzadas en las sienes, lo que me indica que se acerca otro dolor de cabeza. Es demasiado temprano para eso.

Miro el cajón de mi escritorio que mantengo bajo siete llaves, tentada a sacar la botella de whisky que guardo adentro. Difícilmente pueda seguir sin la ayuda de un trago que me ayude a despejarme, por lo que saco la llave de mi bolsillo y busco la botella.

Un par de minutos después he llenado hasta la mitad la taza que tomé prestada del escritorio de Javier. Doy el primer sorbo disfrutando de la sensación cálida del líquido descendiendo por mi garganta dejando un trazo ardiente de camino a mi estómago.

Tal vez heredé de mi papá, un texano hasta la médula, la tolerancia al alcohol. O tal vez había bebido tanto luego de botar al bueno para nada de mi ex novio que simplemente en algún punto dejó de afectarme. Sea cual fuese el verdadero motivo, no puedo recordar la última vez que beber me provocase algo más que un ligero mareo.

Mi teléfono suena en ese momento, pegándome un susto. Es una cosa enorme y pesada que me han asignado desde mi llegada para estar en contacto con mi equipo. No muchos tienen el número, así que sólo puede tratarse de una persona.

—¿Javier? —suelto, lista para levantarme de un salto y salir corriendo— ¿Averiguaste algo?

Hay silencio al otro lado de la línea. Al final, se oye un suspiro y alguien dice:

—Soy Julián.

La desilusión no tarda en hacerse presente, y con ella la sensación de que algo va mal con Javier. No se ha comunicado con nadie, y ya pasó la hora del almuerzo. Debió volver hace rato de su reunión con su amigo, el coronel Carrillo.

—Hola —digo, incómoda. Me resulta raro hablar con Julián en un ambiente que no implique tener sexo en mi departamento. No encaja en mi vida diaria— ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

—¿Podemos vernos en el lugar de siempre? Parece que tengo algo más, y no te preocupes. Estoy llamando desde la calle, no desde la comisaría.

Para ser honesta, sus palabras parecen un intento de invitarme a salir en vez de sólo negocios. Estoy a punto de colgarle cuando mi curiosidad intercede por él.

—¿Qué sucedió ahora? ¿No puedes decirme por aquí? Es un día pesado, tengo mucho trabajo —alzo la taza a la que todavía me aferro y me bebo el contenido sobrante.

—En realidad, nada —oigo su risa y mis labios se curvan también al imaginar su rostro. Lo sabía— Sólo quería una excusa para invitarte a comer... como amigos, me refiero. Nada más —agrega con rapidez antes de que me pueda negar.

—Dónde siempre, ¿no? —le pregunto mientras dejo la taza a un lado para tomar mi arma y mi placa con la mano libre— Probablemente me vaya a demorar un poco, pero llegaré.

—Ya mismo salgo para allá, Gaby.

Guardo la pistola en la pretina de los pantalones de mezclilla que estoy usando, pero me detengo de golpe.

No tengo idea de por qué he aceptado. Tampoco me lo cuestiono mucho, porque si empiezo a hacerlo estoy segura de que mi mente no parará hasta encontrar todos los malditos motivos por los que este almuerzo tardío es una mala idea. Comenzando, sin duda, por el hecho de que la línea que separa nuestros encuentros casuales de involucrarnos en la vida del otro se empezaría a poner difusa.

_¿Y no es eso lo que quieres?_ , pregunta una vocecita al fondo de mi cabeza.

Obtengo mi respuesta de inmediato: no. Claro que no, ni por un instante. Lo único que quiero de Julián es su amistad, la pasamos muy bien juntos. Me hace reír y, por supuesto, su colaboración es esencial en estos momentos. ¡Me ha ayudado a identificar más de veinte policías corruptos, por Dios!

_Esto tiene que parar_ , me digo. _Debo poner límites antes de quedarme sin informante_

Sé exactamente cómo lograrlo.

Justo cuando estoy guardando mi placa, la puerta se abre.

—¿Tú y Carrillo averiguaron algo? —le pregunto a Javier con un nerviosismo que nada tiene que ver con su presencia.

—Parece que tienes un informante de primera, preciosa. Carrillo te debe una.

—Bien, para la próxima pueden invitarme a la fiesta —le espeto. Un mechón de cabello se escapa de la coleta en la parte baja de mi cabeza y lo acomodo detrás de mi oreja.

—¿Vas a salir? ¿Hubo alguna novedad?

—No, sólo es un almuerzo con mi informante. Creo que puede tener nueva información —miento.

—Es una mala excusa. ¿Te coges a tu informante, Gaby? —la pregunta es directa y, por mucho, descarada. Javier enciende un cigarrillo, no me quita los ojos de encima, a la espera de mi respuesta.

Sin embargo, no me toma con la guardia baja. Ni siquiera llego a ruborizarme.

—¿Acaso eres el único que lo tiene permitido? Hablemos claro, Javi. No creas que no sé de dónde sacas tu información ni cómo la obtienes; pero nunca me ha importado porque nos resulta de utilidad. Te pido que hagas lo mismo por mí.

—Tienes un punto —para mi buena suerte, Javier no se siente ofendido por mis palabras. De hecho, luce extrañamente divertido por la situación.

No es ninguna sorpresa que Javier tenga cierta _reputación_ en lo que respecta a las mujeres que frecuenta. Son rumores, por supuesto, siempre los hay, y de todo tipo; pero los suyos implican visitas asiduas a los prostíbulos de toda la ciudad. ¿Me molesta? Claro que no, no es asunto mío. Nadie debería meterse en su vida ni, sobre todo, en la mía.

Paso a su lado sin decir otra palabra, los tacones resonando en el suelo a medida que me alejo de la oficina. Percibo el peso de su mirada a mis espaldas, pero no me vuelvo.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola, esta es la primera historia que estoy publicando por aquí. Espero sea de su agrado.


End file.
